Soul Doll
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto can hear the voice of the soul and give motion to the motionless. When he was a kid he was beaten up and tossed into an alley. There he meets a doll with a dark soul, he takes care of him and patches him up. He meets Kisame at an early age and shows Kisame something better. Warning Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi,

Pairing: Naruto/Kisame/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Soul Doll

Naruto can hear the voice of the soul and give motion to the motionless. When he was a kid he was beaten up and tossed into an alley. There he meets a doll with a dark soul, he takes care of him and patches him up. He meets Kisame at an early age and shows Kisame something better.

Chap 1 Patched Up

The villagers broke into Naruto's apartment. They wanted to take revenge on him for all the pain the Kyuubi had caused. Naruto ran for his life, but he was only a 9 year old kid, he didn't get far, he managed to get out of his house and was chased down by the villagers. They punched and kicked him, and when his body was beaten and broken they tossed him down the alley.

The villagers were satisfied for tonight and left him broken in the alley. "Stupid humans, they are so cruel even to those who are cursed with power." A dark voice Naruto heard.

"Who's there?" Naruto said peering into the darkness and garbage filled alley.

"You can hear me, how strange, you are certainly different from other humans." A doll crawled out from a hole in the wall, it was small and had one button eye, and was torn up in a lot of various places, it's arm was handing by a thread and stuffing was coming out. "You can hear the souls of dolls, you have a true gift."

"Oh you poor thing you're all beaten up just like me." Naruto crawled over to the doll and picked him up. "Poor guy I'll stitch you back up." Naruto focused and was able to create a string of chakra.

"Are you a puppet user?" The doll asked.

"A puppet user what is that?" Naruto asked as he began to thread the doll's arm. He was able to stitch the doll up without a needle thanks to the wind nature of his chakra.

"A puppet user is a ninja who can use the ninjutsu of puppetry, you should have learned that at the academy already." The doll said.

"I'm not allowed to go to the academy, Mizuki said I need a parent or guardians approval to be able to attend, I don't have anyone like that. How do you know about such things?" Naruto asked.

"I used to belong to a ninja girl, she took me everywhere and kept me in pristine condition, then she started getting teased about carrying me around so she threw me away." The doll said and it radiated with a dark aura for a second.

"How awful!" Naruto said and when he was finished with the arm he continued to stitch the doll up with his chakra.

"Hmm you are an odd one, but while I was at the academy I heard of lots of strange and rare techniques, I can see you have potential to wield power that would make you a great ninja." The doll said as he was stitched up.

"I could be a ninja, that would be so cool." Naruto said, and he grabbed a piece of his tattered clothing and made an eye patch for the doll. "So what do I call you?"

"Well you stitched me up, why don't you name me." The doll said.

"I like Stitch." Naruto said, and the doll cracked a smile.

"What's your name kid?"

"Naruto." He said and the doll blinked his good button eye.

"Naruto? How interesting, listen Naruto, what I'm going to teach you is nothing without your power, your chakra is very special, only someone as unique as you with a life force like yours could pull this off." Stitch said began to tell Naruto about the lost art of making a soul doll.

To be continued


End file.
